thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Protagonists
A protagonist is a character that a respective series is based around, or focuses on. Occurrences A New Day * Dipper Pines is one of the four protagonists of the story. * Mabel Pines is one of the four protagonists of the story. * Lee Everett is one of the four protagonists of the story. * Clementine is one of the four protagonists of the story. iSurvive the Zombie Apocalypse * Carly Shay is the protagonist of the story. Once Upon an Apocalypse * Paul Meade is the protagonist of Seasons 1- present. ''The Dissolve of The Dead'' Ends All Means - The Dark Secrets * Christian is the protagonist of the series, ''Ends All Means'' and other related Ends All Means stories. * Christian is the protagonist of the video game, ''The Walking Dead Telltale: Ends All Means''.'' * Christian is the protagonist of the series, [[The Dark Secrets|''The Dark Secrets]].'' Cold Bones * Christian is the protagonist of the series, [[Cold Bones|''Cold Bones]].'' Side Stories * Christian is the protagonist of the series, [[The Walking Dead: Battle Royale|''The Walking Dead: Battle Royale]].'' * Christian, Jason Michaels, Martin Loomis is the protagonist of the series, [[Ends All Means: Halloween Special|''Ends All Means: Halloween Special]].'' * Madeline Glenn is the protagonist of the webisode, [[Madeline's Story|''Madeline's Story]]. * Grant Marshall is the protagonist of the series, ''Darkness To Death''.'' The Walking Dead: Comic Live * Rick Grimes is the protagonist of the series, [[The Walking Dead: Comic Live|''The Walking Dead: Comic Live]].'' [[The Infection|''The Infection]] * Alice Howard is the protagonist of the series. ''The Infection: The Game'' * Carley Turner is the first protagonist of the game. (S1) Survivors We Become Series * Spencer Allen is the protagonist of the story. KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Version Three * Jacob Barley is the protagonist of the story. Dark Days * Warren Dotson is the protagonist of the story. World Left Behind * Cheryl Danvers is the protagonist of the story. Zuke's The Walking Dead * William Holt is the protagonist of the story. Infections * Monica Evans is the protagonist of the story. ''Savages *Gabriel McMillan is the protagonist of the story. ''No Exceptions * Andrew Whyte is the protagonist of the story. ''The Walking Dead: Survive *Lee Everett is the protagonist of the ''Video Game. *Rick Grimes is the protagonist of the TV Series. *Brian Blake is the protagonist of the Novel Series. ''Breathing Again *Fer Morales is the protagonist of the story. What It Once Was *Joselyn Palestina is the protagonist of the story. ''Surviving Hell * Chris Adams is the protagonist of the story. ''The Life Of Death: Reboot *Jason is the protagonist of the series. [[Transmutation: New Blood|''Transmutation: New Blood]] * Brendan is the protagonist of the story. ''Origins of Transmutation: New Blood'' * Jacob is the protagonist of the chapter "Time to Grow Up". * Wilfred is the protagonist of the chapter "Resignation for the Apocalypse". The Walking Dead: Northern Lights * Lars Halvorsen is the protagonist of the series. Northern Lights: Broken Crosses * Melvin is the protagonist of this webisode series. ''Just The Sun'' * Thomas Culver is the protagonist of the series. The Cleansing * John Halkett is the protagonist of the series. ''Dreadful Sorry, Clementine *Violet, Louis, and Tennessee are the three protagonists of the story. ''The Undead Room * Johnny is the protagonist of the story. Breaking Undead * Walter White is the protagonist of the story. Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse This story's main characters are an ensemble cast, rather than protagonist, deuteragonist, etc. Therefore, the highest billed main characters will be listed. SPOILERS BELOW!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! * Katie "Pidge" Holt is one of the main characters of the story. (Season 1 - Present) * Lance McClain is one of the main characters of the story. (Season 1 - Present) * Hunk Garrett is one of the main characters of the story. (Season 1 - Present) * Allura is one of the main characters of the story. (Season 1 - Present) * Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane is one of the main characters of the story. (Season 1 - Present) * Keith Kogane is one of the main characters of the story. (Season 1 - Present) * Colleen Holt is one of the main characters of the story. (Season 2 - Present) * Adam Shirogane is one of the main characters of the story. (Season 2 - Present) ''Clear *Morgan Jones is the protagonist of the story. [[Here We Remain|''Here We Remain]] * Graham Easterling is the protagonist of the story. Category:Protagonists Category:Themes